Théories
by KailaStrikers
Summary: Quelques idées en vrac sur One piece et ses mystères, avis à tous !


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongC'est une liste, plus ou moins exhaustive, de certaines théories que j'ai développé en me retournant le crâne sur certain mystères de span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"One piece /span/strongstronget de ce que les auteurs de fics /strongstrongen font(Comment çà c'est pas un livre, on a pas à souligner le titre ? -¤ )./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongBref si vous avez des arguments ou des contres arguments, ou si je suis pas assez clair, j'accepte tout et n'importe quoi (t'en que l'on insulte pas mon travail je reste zen )./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Les noryoshuka (utilisateurs de fruit du démons) :/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"On connaît tous les capacités les plus évidentes des fruits consommés mais je suis d'avis que les effets d'un fruit vont bien au delà de ce que Oda-sama nous laisse apercevoir./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Dans le cas de Luffy, la caractéristique principal de son fruit est «emspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;" l'élasticité /span/em». En dehors des effets notables que l'on connaît tous, cela pourrait, par exemple, lui permettre d'emspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"assouplir/span/em les règles inhérentes au statut d'utilisateur, comme une moindre sensibilité à l'eau de mer ou au kairioseki. Cela pourrait aussi expliquer une partie de son tempérament, rappelons le Lu' était enfant lorsqu'il a mangé son fruit du démon, celui-ci aurait donc « span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"imprimé/span » le caractère qu'il avait à l'époque et il serait donc très difficile à Luffy de mûrir mentalement puisqu'un élastique revient toujours à sa forme d'origine et est difficilement déformable !/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(ajouter à çà qu'il est un D et la très mauvaise éducation qu'il a reçut … )/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'auteurs se contentaient d'aborder les caractéristiques emphysiques /emetem chimiques/em des pouvoirs offerts par les span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"akuma no mi /spanet délaisse trop souvent la emsymbolique/em de celui-ci, Oda-sensei ne nous ayant donné aucunes indications à ce sujet, On a pourtant carte blanche !/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Prenons le Mera mera no mi par exemple, on doit alors se poser cette question : strongqu'est ce que le feu ?/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"c'est de la chaleur, donc on peut à partir de là imaginer toutes sortes de capacités liées aux modifications de températures :/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emmodification et contrôle de la température interne et par contact, celle de objets environnants. (Chouette, Ace est un thermomètre vivant ! * ce prend un hiken dans la figure*)/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emModification de la pression donc mirages et dans une moindre mesure, vitesse de propagation des sons, contrôle des hertz et décibels (merci hauvarat pour le tuyau)/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emla théorie du Zéro Absolu ? Celle qui dit que lorsque l'on dépasse une certaine température (très, très mais alors très élevée) plus rien ne span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"brûle mais gèle ?/span/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"c'est de la lumière, aux dernière nouvelles j'ai jamais vu personne jouer sur cet aspect là :/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"- emvision nocturne même dans le noir complet ( basique mais incontournable)/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em- illusions d'optique ? (pas sure chui pas une pro' de la vision)/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em- /ememstrongAttention ! Ne pas confondre le mera mera (ace) et le pika pika (kizaru) ! Ace ne peut pas se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière vu que le feu /strong/ememstrongcrée/strong/ememstrong la lumière mais n'est pas de la lumière pure !/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"C'est de l'énergie :/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-em Sensibilité accrue pour le kenbunshoku/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em- influence mineur sur les flux électriques/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"c'est la vie, je sais que ça paraît tordus mais le feu peut comme celle-ci être doux (bougie) ou destructeur (incendie) :/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em- accélérer la vitesse de régénération des cellules (sur soit et autrui)/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em- connaître approximativement le temps de vie restant d'une personne (pas très joyeux je vous l'accorde …)/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongJe m'arrête là pour le moment on verra la suite plus tard .../strong/p 


End file.
